Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is the main antagonist of Kirby Triple Deluxe and is the lead female character of Part 2. Originally a kind and just ruler, she descended into madness when Black and Symonne sent the Dimension Mirror to Floralia to be found by Taranza and presented as a gift. A vengeful Yo-kai called Dame Dedtime sent Unfairy to assist her, but the madness-induced Sectonia dismissed him for his failure. During her madness-induced tyranny, she oppressed her people and sought to take over Popstar, but was defeated by the Dimensional Heroes and the newly-formed Shining Hope Squadron, Hope, in particular. Some time afterward, Sectonia was brought back to life by a pleading Taranza in the despair-filled Akihabara and rescued David Ishihara as he was about to be destroyed by a swarm of Monokumas. Although David is aware of her repertoire, he believed that they were brought together for a reason, and took her in as his first official teammate. Since then, she's made fast friends of David, Lloyd, Jude, and Leia, who help her see the true beauty of life. Her most notable battles were against the Dimensional Heroes themselves, the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos, Ming of the Horror Genre of the Ginova Family at the Shadaloo Base, Symonne in Pendrago when Dezel died, and against Black himself. Upon returning to Dreamland after hearing that Taranza was involved in a monster infestation, Sectonia fought Taranza in hopes of snapping him out of it, but to no avail. Later on, she found out that it was his Mirror World counterpart that was the cause of the attacks, and defeated him alongside Volt and Lemon. In the end, she manages to reconcile with Kirby and Taranza, finally gaining some closure for the events that transpired. Fed up by all the things people say about her behind her back, she created a Redux in New World that has the heroes relive the adventure up the Dreamstalk. When Jack destroyed the Redux Dimension Mirror, Sectonia was split into two, shedding her bee form and gaining a new form as a human, rekindling her confidence in the path she's taking. Appearance Before the events of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Queen Sectonia resembled Taranza. However, her tampering with magic led her to her altered, wasp-like appearance. Instead of black and yellow like real-world wasps, the color of Queen Sectonia's body is more robust, being a mix of vibrant indigoes and golds. She has pink antennae that resemble exaggerated eyelashes, while her large insect-like eyes are purple. She wears a crystalline blue and gold crown with a pink heart on its front. Around her neck is what appears to be a ruff and regal pink and purple cape collar adorned with red and blue hearts that clasps around her upper body at a pink heart covering her midsection. The area of her body that appears to be her waist is extremely thin, but her lower body (which could be a thorax) is as big as her upper body. Her four wings are a golden yellow color and have heart-shaped filigree throughout them. After developing a human body, she has long blue flowing hair and has retained most of her features, but has now developed arms and legs. She wears a blue uniform like attire with a heart-like ornament around the collar. Her tennis gear consists of a blue short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts and a tennis visor. Personality Proud and arrogant, Queen Sectonia is a cruel and despotic tyrant who rules over her subjects with an iron fist. She is very narcissistic and holds beauty as an important trait to be desired, even seeing it as a way to gain power and control. She also styles herself as a goddess, and seeks to gain complete immortality at all costs, even if she had to fuse herself to the Dreamstalk to do it. Despite her elegant appearance, Queen Sectonia is power-hungry and manipulative, and had no qualms over using her servants, including her trusted assistant Taranza, as tools to achieve her goals. However, Queen Sectonia wasn't always a villain; pause menu quotes littered all over the game imply that she was kind and fair in the past. She even had a very good friendship with Taranza, but after turning evil, she alienated him as well as her own people with her obsessions with beauty and power. As a result, any object bearing her image became symbols of fear. Queen Sectonia's corruption was to the extent that she unhesitatingly attempted to destroy Taranza over his failure to follow her orders, an act that later brought her undoing. It's implied that Taranza recognizes her as too far gone from the best friend he once knew because the corruption ran so deep, and believes it necessary that Kirby kill her so her madness can end. It is stated that the Dimension Mirror was responsible for Queen Sectonia's tyrannical personality through her endless gazing into its mirror. Since the Dimension Mirror itself was corrupted by Dark Meta Knight during Dededetour, it is possible that its evil slowly corrupted Sectonia while she looked upon its surface. The original Japanese pause menu quotes for Soul of Sectonia implies that Sectonia has become so utterly insane that she can't recognize her friends or herself anymore, and begs someone (presumably Kirby) to kill her so she can be at peace. After being revived and travelling alongside David, she had slowly retained most of her past traits from before the Dimension Mirror corrupted her, only she became melancholic at the prospect of only being remembered from her past deeds, which pushed her into creating a redux that caused her to develop a new body. After gaining a new body, she's become more assertive, exuding confidence in the path she's taking. Sectonia's demeanor has become much more caring, sweet, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, and valuing of true friendship, and she has become more eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Abilities Sectonia claimed to be a master of all magic when she fought David in the redux, but preferably uses lightning and holy magic thanks to her scepters, which she can change into swords for close combat. She is able to armatize with the four Guardians of Alola, but lost the ability when they returned to Alola. Thanks to Spade Neptune, she is now able to use the Elemental Sword Style. During the final battle against Incarose, she was able to unleash a God Mode of her own: Lavender God Mode. She reached a second state of this while fighting a Heartless version of herself in the Carribean, showing it against Marluxia and Kaguya. During the group's second trip to Paris, Sectonia discovers that the demeanor that Chloe puts up in front of everyone was due to her yearning for her mother's respect. Understanding her circumstances, as they relate to her own, Sectonia pushes herself to help Chloe defeat Malediktator, which helped her unlock her own Burst Mode. Trivia * It is unclear when David and Sectonia started developing feelings for each other, although it's likely when Sectonia was kidnapped by Raz in Ikebukuro, where instead of leaving the fight to Jexi, David decided to save her and fought Raz himself. * Sectonia was chosen as one of David's representatives for the UA Sports Festival, but lost to Jexi in the first round of the Battle Tournament. * Sectonia was partnered up with David in the Tennis portion of Furious Sports, narrowly winning the championship from Skyler and Illuma. * Her human outfit resembles an alternative outfit of Ivy from the Soul Calibur series. * Her cameo costume is that of Philia Felice from Tales of Destiny. Coincidentally, they can both use Indignation. * Because of her role in Triple Deluxe, she was the thirteenth member of the Brave Adventurers to die, the first twelve being all the Royal Knights except UlforceVeedramon. * She is the first non-OC character to be a Color Fighter, as well as the first non-OC character to unleash God Mode. * She is the first female character to unleash God Mode on-screen. Voice Actors En: Karen Strassman (Kallen Stadtfeld/Code Geass) Jp: Atsuko Tanaka (Karulau/Uwarerumono) Category:Queens Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bugs Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Color Fighters Category:Revived Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning Users